Wade Wilson
Wade Wilson is a mercenary. He has superhuman strength, stamina, agility and reflexes. He is an expert marksman, swordsman, and martial artist. Due to experimentation, he was given mutations of other mutants and was called Weapon XI or Deadpool. In the revised timeline, he acquires his power with a serum that activates mutant genes and then subjected to extreme stress through torture and near death experiences. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War, Wade Wilson is recruited by William Stryker and teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary, however, his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, Victor shows up fights alongside Logan. Working together the two are able to defeat him when Victor distracts Wade long enough for Logan to decpitate him. Later Deadpool's arm slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. X2: X-Men United There is file on Wade on one of Stryker's computers. X-Men: The Official Game His name was on a prison cell door. New Timeline Deadpool'' Prologue Wade Wilson was a mercenary-for-hire living in New York City. He takes a job getting a pizza delivery boy to stop stalking a girl by threatening him. Once his job is done, the girl thanks him and calls him her hero, to which Wade quickly points out that that is something he is not. Wade goes to the bar where his friend Weasel works. Wade orders a drink called a Blowjob and has the bartender bring it to a big thug and to say it came from another man, leading to a bar fight where people bet on others to die, which is called the "Dead Pool". At this bar, Wade meets a prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle. They bond over their weird, messed up lives before starting a sexual relationship, which eventually evolves into a romantic one. Wade is genuinely happy until he is diagnosed with cancer in his liver, lungs, prostate and brain. He fears more for what will happen to Vanessa than to him. At the bar, Weasel tells him that a man sitting in the corner is looking for him. He is The Recruiter, and he tells Wade that he works for a facility that will not only cure him of his cancer, but also give him incredible powers. Wade is hesitant, but he takes the card that The Recruiter gives him. Wade made the choice to be cured for Vanessa, leaving her alone in the middle of the night and never returning. He goes to the facility where he meets Ajax for the first time, along with his cohort Angel Dust. Ajax injects Wade with a serum that activates any dormant mutant genes in him, the mutations being meant to turn him into a superhuman to heal him from his cancer, but says that in order for it to work and because adrenaline is the serums catalyst, they have to subject him to extreme stress for the mutation to occur. Wade undergoes torture techniques until Ajax tells him that they are making him into a super slave to be auctioned off somewhere. However, if there were no mutant genes in him to activate, the torture would eventually kill him. Wade makes fun of Ajax after learning his real name is Francis. Ajax straps Wade to a chamber where his oxygen is cut off. His skin and face start to blotch up, making him disfigured. Ajax opens the chamber and tells Wade his cancer is gone. Wade headbutts Angel and takes a match that she kept in her mouth. He lights it and throws it near the oxygen vent, causing an explosion in the laboratory. Ajax goes down to see what happened, and Wade starts to fight him. He has gotten increased strength, but Ajax gets the upper hand and impales Wade with a bar, which he leaves bent. Ajax leaves as the facility crumbles around Wade. Wade wakes up alive, but horrified by his complexion. He walks through the streets with a hood over his head, but the people that see him are creeped out by his appearance. This makes him worry about what Vanessa will think if she sees him, so he stays away from her completely. Wade visits Weasel, who is also disgusted by his appearance and makes a few quips at his expense. Weasel encourages Wade to make a suit and mask to disguise himself as he goes back to hunt for Ajax so that he can fix his face. Wade decides to call himself "Deadpool" and begins his crusade to find Ajax by plowing through his goons until he can find him. He finds The Recruiter, who says what he knows about Ajax's whereabouts before Deadpool kills him. In this time, Wade has decided to stay with a blind woman named who he calls Blind Al. ''Deadpool Wade Wilson, the antihero Deadpool in a cab, bored in the backseat. He slides up front to chat with the cabbie, Dopinder. Deadpool asks Dopinder about a picture of a girl he has in his car, and Dopinder says she was his girlfriend until he lost her to his cousin. Dopinder then takes Deadpool to the middle of a bridge, and Deadpool stiffs the man for cab fare. Deadpool waits on top of a bridge for his targets. He then spots a group of vans arriving, and he jumps into one of the men before beating up of all the thugs in the van, causing an accident that kills other villains. Deadpool's main target is Ajax, the man that gave him his powers and also horribly disfigured him. The vans all come crashing to the end of the bridge, where one thug's head is slice off with a chain, and another one gets gorily splattered against a sign on the highway. Meanwhile, at Xavier's School For Gifted. Colossus sees the chaos unfolding on the news and calls Negasonic Teenage Warhead to help him bring in Deadpool. Deadpool is upset because he forgot his bag of weapons and only has 12 rounds in his gun. He counts off how many rounds with each thug he kills, accidentally missing a few shots, but he manages to kill three men with one bullet. One last thug comes at Deadpool with two knives, but Deadpool quickly skewers him. Deadpool finds Ajax headed to him on a motorcycle and he throws his kitana at the bike, causing Ajax to crash. Deadpool impales Ajax with the other blade, but since Ajax is a mutant, the blade doesn't kill him. Deadpool lifts up his mask for to show his scars so that Ajax can recognize him as Wade Wilson. Colossus and Negasonic then arrive. Colossus is displeased with Deadpool causing so much mayhem and tries to get him to join the X-Men, to which Deadpool refuses. With his back turned, Ajax escapes. Enraged, Deadpool tries to hit Colossus, but he ends up breaking both hands and his foot. Colossus cuffs Deadpool to his wrist, but Deadpool chooses to cut his hand off and hop into a garbage van, leaving his hand to give Colossus the finger. Deadpool rides the garbage truck back to his and Al's place, and his hand starts to slowly grow back. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel goes to the strip club where she works. But wade is still scared to face her. Vanessa's co-worker tells her that an ex-boyfriend is out back looking for her. She goes outside and thinks it's Wade, but it's Ajax. He and Angel take her. Wade goes out back to look for her but only finds her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. Infuriated, Wade grabs all the guns he owns and goes to the X-Mansion to get Colossus and Negasonic to help him get back Vanessa and stop Ajax. He then quips that the mansion is so big, yet it looks like the studio couldn't afford more than two X-Men. Wade, Colossus and Negasonic take a cab driven by Dopinder to Ajax's location. They hit a bump and Deadpool hears a scream from the trunk. Dopinder admits he kidnapped his cousin. Deadpool pretends to be horrified but quietly congratulates Dopinder. The three then track Ajax down to a scrapyard. Deadpool charges toward the goons while Colossus and Negasonic fight Angel. She slams Colossus away, but Negasonic charges at Angel with great power. Wade rips through the goons and uses their corpses to spell out Francis's name to mock him. He runs up to the aircraft carrier where Ajax is keeping Vanessa. He puts her in the same chamber where he put Wade. He duels with Ajax with their blades. Meanwhile, Angel almost strangles Colossus with a bar, but Negasonic creates a powerful blast that throws Angel off and destroys the carrier. It starts to collapse, sending numerous freight containers down. Colossus carries Negasonic and Angel to safety while Deadpool makes sure Vanessa safely lands. The carrier then completely crashes down. Ajax attacks Deadpool once again until the latter has him pinned down. Wade holds his gun at Ajax's head and demands that he fix his face, but Ajax laughs and says there was never a cure for that. Deadpool is ready to kill Ajax until Colossus steps in and starts to make a big speech on making the hero's decision to spare his enemy's life. Wade gets tired of the speech and he just shoots Ajax in the head, making Colossus puke. Afterwards, Wade finally confronts Vanessa and apologizes for abandoning her. She removes his mask to see his face, but he is wearing a cut-out of Hugh Jackman's face. She sees his real face and says she will eventually get used to it and they kiss. Powers and Abilities Powers New Timeline After the Workshop experimentations Wade also gained the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Wilson has the strength to lift humans above his head and send them flying through the air with one arm. He swung a fire extinguisher and sent Ajax flying through the air, dragged him hard enough to throw him into the air and impaled Ajax on a stone wall by stabbing through him and a stone wall. He also struck his head against Angel Dust's without feeling anything and actually hurting her. *'Superhuman Resilience': Wilson's durability, stamina, and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels. He has a higher tolerance to pain, to the point where he could cut off his own arm, bash his head against a car panel, head butt Angel Dust, be caught in explosions, have his bones broken, be shot mutiple times, fall several stories through a car roof and be shot anywhere on his body, even his anus, without being truly hurt or slowed down, with in some cases, him not seemingly feeling the attacks at all. He could be stunned, dazed or incapacitated by some attacks, such being first beaten by Ajax right after his transformation, being incapacitated by all his bones being broken by Colossus, only for him to recover minutes later, and severing his arm, which left him to regenerate his arm overnight. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He could jump several feet into the air with enough force. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. Confined spaces can in no way limit his mobility, allowing him to overpower multiple attackers while inside a car. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wilson's speed, reflexes and reaction time where enhanced by the augmentation process. He is adept at melee to short ranged combat and even able to deflect bullets. *'Regeneration:' Deadpool possesses an extremely regenerative accelerated healing factor, that is even superior to Wolverine's. He is able to survive any damage, even decapitation and incineration, and fully restore the damage or lost anatomy within seconds with no lingering signs or affect to his performance. *'Immortality:' He stays biologically young indefinitely as well due to his extreme regenerative capabilities. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Wilson is highly skilled with firearms, his allowing him to hit precise targets without much effort. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, shooting them all in the he'd while falling through the air. *'Master Martial Artist:' Wilson is also heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. Not even confined spaces could limit his skill. *'Expert Swordsman:' Wilson's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities, make two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunman with ease. He also used his great strength to lift a man above his head while skewering him. *'Skilled Acrobat:' His agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. Original Timeline Wilson's reflexes are enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. He has demonstrated this by dodging and deflecting bullets. He even cut one in half with a katana. *'Agility': Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. After Weapon X experimentations Wade also gained the following powers: *'Optic Blasts:' Wilson's eyes were engineered to allow him to emit similar optic blasts to those Scott Summers produces. He has limited control of this however and when he unleashes these blasts the surrounding skin is burned creating his signature eye markings. *'Implanted Blades:' Two Adamantium blades were implanted in his forearms, and can retract at will much like Wolverine's claws. *'Healing Factor:' During his transformation, Weapon XI was given Wolverine's regenerative healing factor (although slightly slow at first), allowing him to heal most wounds (he was able to survive decapitation). *'Phase-Jumping:' Wilson was given John Wraith's ability to teleport from place to place almost instantaneously. *'Technopathy:' Chris Bradley's power to control electrical/wireless devices and receive electrical/wireless signals was also given to Wilson. William Stryker used this to activate, command, and control Weapon XI. It is possible that some of these powers (such as the implanted blades and optic blasts) were damaged or rendered ineffective as a result of Wade's decapitation. It was also mentioned that his procedure was "incomplete". Relationships Original Timeline *Wolverine - Former Teammate turned enemy. *Victor Creed - Former Teammate turned enemy. *John Wraith - Former Teammate. *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate. *William Stryker - Former Boss. *Agent Zero - Former Teammate. *Fred Dukes - Former Teammate. New Timeline *Blind Al - Roomate and Friend. *Weasel - Friend. *Vanessa Carlysle - Girlfriend. *Ajax - Enemy. *Angel Dust - Enemy. *The Recruiter - Enemy. *Colossus - Ally. *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally. *Dopinder - Ally. *Bob - Acquaintance. Behind the scenes *Deadpool was supposed to have only a cameo in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but his role grew larger after Ryan Reynolds was cast. *Ryan Reynolds went through an intense training to match Hugh Jackman's physical form. *In the scenes featuring the Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds does all the closeups and the standing shots, while Scott Adkins performs some of the dangerous stunt works. *During filming the test footage for Deadpool, Reynolds wore a motion capture suit. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Ryan Reynolds and Scott Adkins (Stunts) **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name only) **''Deadpool'' - Ryan Reynolds **''Deadpool 2'' - Ryan Reynolds *Canon (1 game) **''X-Men: The Official Game'' (Name only) Quotes ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *'Wade Wilson:' "Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys on a high-protein diet dreams really do come true." ---- *'Logan:' "Oh, my God. Do you ever shut up, pal?" *'Wade Wilson:' "No. Not when I'm awake." ---- *'Wade Wilson:' "Okay... people are dead." ---- *'Wade Wilson:' "I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?" *'Victor Creed:' "No." Trivia *In the comics, Deadpool is a mercenary who wears a red and black costume, uses a wide variety of firearms, swords, and knives in battle, uses a small device to teleport, has an unstable healing factor superior to Wolverine's, is mentally insane, and breaks the fourth wall. In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, however, Deadpool's mouth is closed, his only weapons are long swords that come from his wrists, he only wears red pants and black shoes, can naturally teleport, fires Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes, and shows no signs of insanity. In fact, Wade Wilson before his transformation to Weapon XI shares much more in common with the comics version of Deadpool, such as his mercenary status and comedic nature. *Weapon XI is mocked in the 2011 video game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If the player plays as Deadpool and beats Wolverine, he says, "And that's how you beat Wolverine, people... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" This is a reference to the fact Deadpool can fire Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes in the film. *In Deadpool's comic book appearances he is known for breaking the fourth wall, and has even interacted with his writers and tends to speak to the reader. *Blade: Trinity director David S. Goyer was going to write and directed the film for New Line Cinema with Reynolds as Deadpool. *In 2011, it was announced that there will be created a Deadpool movie, with Ryan Reynolds as the main character which is aimed for 2014.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1431045/combined Producer Lauren Shuler Donner has stated it will be more faithful to the comics, discarding the Weapon XI incarnation seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine.De Semlyen, Nick. The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool; Empire (2009-10-16) *In the credits Weapon XI is credited solely as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink, when his mouth was "gone" when he was portraying Weapon XI. *In X-Men: The Official Game, his name appears above a cell door in one of Wolverine's levels, though he doesn't make an appearance. *The black tattoos Wilson recieves when he becomes Weapon XI in several cases outline the areas where patches of his comic book suit are black. *The scar tissue and occasional black coloring around Wilson's eyes as Weapon XI, as well as his lack of a mouth, are designed to evoke his comic book mask in Origins. *In Deadpool, Deadpool will be pansexual, as he is in the comics. He will be the first pansexual superhero on the big screen. *In Deadpool, Deadpool will break the forth wall and talk to the audience. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' sword.PNG|Wade sharpening his blade. wade.PNG|Wade having a conversation with Logan and Victor. deflect.PNG|Wade deflecting bullets. WadeWilson1-XMOW.png bullet.PNG|Wade split the bullet. WadeWilson2-XMOW.png WadeWilson3-XMOW.png Ryan reynolds wade wilson.jpg|Wade in the village. wolverine29.jpg|Wade draws his swords to attack the villagers. Wolverine_-_WadeWilson2.jpg|Wade attacks villagers. WeaponXI1-XMOW.png|Weapon XI: Phase 1. 755171-dp_splicing2.png|Weapon XI: Phase 2. WeaponXI2-XMOW.png|Weapon XI is revealed. WeaponXI3-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool1-XMOW.png wolverine-trailer-mystery1-580x265.jpg|Wade attacks his former ally, Wolverine. 755172-dp_splicing3_super.png|As Weapon XI, Wade has his mouth sealed. WeaponXI4-XMOW.png XI.png|Weapon XI ready to decapitate Wolverine. Deadpool's Eyes.PNG|Weapon XI's eyes before firing his optic blast. LoganVsDeadpool2-XMOW.png|Wolverine making his lunge to decapitate Weapon XI. LoganVsDeadpool3-XMOW.png|Weapon XI's head detaches from his body as he falls Deadpool-e1347992903698.png Promotion WadeWilson-XMOWsf.png X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-3.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men Origins: Wolverine featuring Wade. Wade Wilson thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. 4386713018_68f4e22be2.jpg|Promotional Image. Deadpool2.jpg|Promotional Image. WadeWilson1-XMOWsf.png WadeWilson2-XMOWsf.png WadeWilson3-XMOWsf.png Behind the scenes Wade by jak woman.jpg|Weapon XI in the game adaptation. deadpoolbanner6555.jpg|Unused concept art for the movie. img0002xs.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. img0004fx.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. img0013ea.jpg|Ryan Reynolds going under prosthetics. ''Deadpool'' Deadpool Official Still 6.jpg Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-21.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-83.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-75.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-74.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-73.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-71.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-70.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-67.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-64.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-60.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-56.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-54.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-53.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-52.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-49.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-44.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-37.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-30.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-31.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-28.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-25.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-23.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-22.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-10.png Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-12.png PHkGER4WZfJqop 1 l.jpg PHNzk2qSndX6QV 1 l.jpg PHoIJS6p3iR3ru 1 l.jpg PHeDooGbbrZFhm 1 l.jpg Deadpool-Exclusive-Set-Photo-Ryan-Reynolds-Gina-Carano-Ed-Skrein.jpg Deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-52.png Deadpool (film) 05.png Deadpool (film) 03.png Deadpool (film) 06.png Deadpool (film) 11.png Deadpool Negasonic Teenage Warhead.jpg Deadpool and Copycat.jpg Deadpool in action.jpg Deadpool Official Still 2.jpg Deadpool TV Spot Still 10.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 9.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 8.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 7.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 5.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 3.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 2.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 1.JPG Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Deadpool movie suit.jpg Deadpool Official Poster.jpg Deadpool_midwife.jpg Deadpool EW Poster.jpg Deadpool_mask_prototype_ryan_reynolds.jpg|Prototype of the Deadpool Mask and gloves. Deadpool_kills_Mario_Lopez.gif|Deadpool kills Mario Lopez. Deadpool-extra.jpg Deadpool_rating.jpg Deadpool_and_Negasonic_Teenage_Warhead.jpg|Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Deadpool promo.jpeg Deadpool filming Reynolds.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-1.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-2.jpg 9ebAW1X.png IgNcZlv.png XjiVKX0.png TDjuemk.png Hj9w11f.png P2lqvuu.png empathizing.jpg|Deadpool trying to connect with Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Deadpool-colossus-02.jpg 1924041 755685001242291 671968627641562049 n.jpg CYiNR50WAAEhf3g.jpg Deadpool Skullpool.png Deadpool.png Deadpool2.png Deadpool3.png Deadpool4.png Deadpool5.png Deadpool6.png Deadpool siting down.jpg Deadpool Laying Down.jpg 6696f9b2c97f60668c026e2cf1361fc65e4bd7a7 jpg 620x350 q85 crop upscale.jpg A3cc80508712c9af1f27594d29d5f0340253ff74 jpg 620x775 q85 crop upscale.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 01.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 02.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 03.jpg Deadpool Total Film Textless.jpg Deadpool Total Film.jpg 2f09m5d.png Deadpool_Total_Film_2.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_3.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_4.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_7.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_9.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_10.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 10.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 05.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 04.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 03.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 02.jpg Deadpool Concept Art 01.jpg Test Footage BTS_Deadpool_Test_Footage_Motion_Capture.jpg|BTS Look at Ryan Reynolds doing Motion Capture for the Test Footage Deadpool_Test_Footage_1.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_2.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_3.png Deadpool_Test_Footage_4.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_5.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_6.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_7.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_8.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_9.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_10.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_11.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_12.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_13.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_14.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_15.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_16.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_17.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_18.jpg References (Earth-616)| }} }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Earth-10005 Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Immortal Category:Team X members Category:Characters with Super Strength